


Sleep with me

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Yuri wants to have sex, Otabek is nervous about their first time.  Fluff and smut ensue.Yuri is 16 in this, so tagged as underage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this off my hands, please.
> 
> Any and all typos caused by cat walking across keyboard.

The moment he stepped off the ice, Yuri rushed to the edge of the rink and crashed into him, hugging him hard.  
  
“You were amazing!”  
  
Otabek laughed, actually laughed, and to Yuri's indignation, lifted him off his feet and whirled him around once.  
  
“Yura.”  
  
Yuri sank against him, flustered, but then stood on tiptoe to whisper into his ear:  
  
“Sleep with me, Beka.”  
  
Otabek tightened his grip on him, heart racing.  
  
They'd had this for a year already, whatever this was, but they hadn't done much more than kissed, cuddled, touched some.  
  
He just nodded in reply, eventually, looking into Yuri's blazing eyes.

So he did some clandestine shopping, embarrassed by his purchases, hiding behind his sunglasses throughout.

* * *

 

Otabek watched Yuri, lazily sprawling on the bed in his hotel room.  
  
Beautiful. Grace and strength and everything he'd ever admired in another person.  
  
Such determination.  
  
If he was nervous in any way, he wasn't showing it.  
  
Otabek was nervous.  
  
Then again, someone else might not have been able to tell by looking at him.  
  
“Beka! What are you staring at me for? Come here!”  
  
Yuri scowled at him, and Otabek couldn't help a small smile as he approached, sat down next to him and brushed a strand of hair out of Yuri's face.  
  
He closed his eyes and leant into the touch, smiling ever so slightly.  
  
It still felt like an immense honour to get to experience Yuri Plisetsky like this. Only when they were alone. Softer. A little less tense. More thoughtful.  
  
And smiling sweetly, sometimes.  
  
The next moment, Yuri had grabbed him and pulled him down for a kiss. Otabek opened his lips, met Yuri's tongue with his own, deepening the kiss for a moment, before letting his lips and tongue trace a path down Yuri's throat. Listened to his rapid breathing – it was a sensitive spot, he'd found that out quickly enough. Fingers pawed in his hair, rubbed over the stubble, short nails grazing his bare skin. He bit Yuri's shoulder softly, then lifted his head once more, looking into eyes that were more green than blue in this light, and asked lowly:  
  
“Yura – are you sure you want this?”  
  
Yuri huffed.  
  
“Of course I am. I wouldn't have asked otherwise.” He looked indignant for a moment, then frowned, faltering. “Don't you?”  
  
Otabek bent down to kiss his nose.  
  
“You have no idea how much I want you. But – I'm nervous. I don't want to hurt you.”  
  
Yuri gave him a long look, then sighed.  
  
“Fine, I'm nervous, too, but that's normal, isn't it? Exciting things make you nervous. And I'm not made of glass, you don't have to treat me like I'll shatter.”  
  
“I know! You're incredibly tough, Yura. That's exactly why you have to promise me to tell me if it hurts, if it's too much. This isn't something I want you to... to soldier through. Please, Yura.”  
  
Yuri had looked taken aback by the outburst at first, then appeared to consider his words, nodding slowly. Then smiled, a sweet, crooked smile, and cupped Otabek's face.  
  
“I promise, Beka. But I need you to trust me – I want this. And...” He averted his eyes. “I fucking love you, okay?”  
  
He pushed Otabek when he had to laugh, glaring at him.  
  
“I'm sorry, Yura, I'm sorry.” He wrapped his arms around his pouting boyfriend. “I love you, too. That was just so unexpected and so – you.”  
  
“Idiot,” Yuri muttered, but kissed him, hard.  
  
For a long time they just kissed, before Yuri's insistent tugging on Otabek's sweater made him break the kiss, pulling the sweater over his head.  
  
Yuri's fingers were on his chest, his stomach in an instant, skimming over his skin, sending shivers down Otabek's spine, while Yuri was studying him in total concentration. Then he pushed himself up and pressed kisses onto Otabek's pecs, tracing a line down to his hips. Otabek ran his fingers through soft blond hair, stroked Yuri's neck, biting his lip at the sparks racing from the places Yuri's lips touched right into his groin.  
  
“Котенок,” he whispered, making Yuri pounce on him, biting his lip, tonguing him deeply, nails raking down his back, not exactly painful, but hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
Otabek pushed his hands under Yuri's shirt, pulled it up, and Yuri lifted his arms obediently, with that inherent, effortless grace that never ceased to amaze him. He threw the shirt aside carelessly, looking at Yuri.  
  
“You're so beautiful.”  
  
“Shut up!” Yuri muttered, flustered, pulling Otabek close again.  
  
It didn't take them long to discard the rest of their clothes, lying on the bed, exploring each other, hands, lips, tongues roaming.  
  
“Beka...”  
  
“Yura?”  
  
“I'm so ready.”  
  
Otabek blushed and sat up slowly.  
  
“Huh?” Yuri watched quizzically as he rummaged in the bedside table, then stared at the items he produced.  
  
“You're well prepared.”  
  
“Of course I am.” Otabek blushed, giving the lube and condoms a slightly wary look.  
  
“I think it's best if...” He reached behind Yuri and pulled at the pillows, stacking them between Yuri and the headboard. “Lie back and just, uhm, make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Yuri raised his eyebrows, gave him a small smirk, then lay back, wriggling until he'd found a position he was happy with, then hooked one leg behind Otabek, who let himself be pulled close.  
  
Kneeling between Yuri's legs, he licked his lips for a moment, then trailed a line of kisses down, over Yuri's chest and stomach, while his fingers traced the hot length of Yuri's erection, eliciting soft moans. Eventually though, he moved his hands down Yuri's legs, lifting them carefully and Yuri slid down a little more, golden hair spread out all around his head on the pillow, face flushed, not taking his eyes off Otabek.  
  
Otabek opened the bottle of lube and smeared it onto his fingers, then reached down and carefully touched a single fingertip to Yuri's entrance, making Yuri flinch.  
  
“Just cold,” Yuri muttered at Otabek's slightly worried look, reaching down to cup his cheek. “Don't stop.”  
  
Otabek leant into the touch and added a little pressure, fingertip slowly sliding past the tight ring of muscles, scanning Yuri's face for any signs of pain.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Feels weird, but yeah... go on.”  
  
He pushed his finger in all the way, daring to move it slightly, in the hooking motion his furtive online research had recommended, slightly startled when Yuri clenched down on him with a soft moan.  
  
“Woah,” he muttered, looking at Otabek out of half closed eyes. “Do that again.”  
  
Otabek obliged with a relieved smile, feeling encouraged enough to add a second finger after another moment, slowly, feeling Yuri stretch around them.  
  
The hand that had stroked his cheek dropped and clawed in the sheets, and Otabek leant his cheek against Yuri's thigh instead, kissing it gently, while moving his fingers in and out slowly.  
  
“You're doing so well,” he muttered against Yuri's skin, listening to the soft moans that spilled from his lover's lips.  
  
Eventually he pulled his fingers out again and opened a condom, pulling it over himself with ever so slightly trembling fingers, using liberal amounts of lube.  
  
He took hold of Yuri's hips, pulled his ass into his lap, slick fingers stroking Yuri's erection once more, before he positioned himself against his entrance.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Yeah...” It came out a breathy whisper that made Otabek bite his lips, before he pushed forward ever so slowly. In spite of all preparation, Yuri felt impossibly tight around him. Tight and hot, and clenching down even more.  
  
“Yura...”  
  
“It's fine, just give me a moment.”  
  
Otabek held still, feeling Yuri twitch around him, until the pressure finally eased a little.  
  
“Alright... go on...”  
  
He pushed further inside, fingers wrapping around Yuri's half erect cock, stroking him deftly, until he managed to push all the way into him.  
  
“Beka...” Yuri pushed himself up on one elbow, the other arm reaching out again, pulling Otabek close enough for a kiss, lips nipping sharply at his, tongues sliding against one another.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Otabek pulled out a little and pushed back in, making Yuri gasp into the kiss, breath hitching. He kept moving, slowly, while kissing Yuri's mouth, chin, throat, anything he could reach, fingers clenched almost painfully in his hair. He just had to get the right angle, and...  
  
Yuri cried out, back arching, hips moving against Otabek.  
  
“You feel so good, Yura...”  
  
“Bekaah...”  
  
They moved faster, Yuri clinging to him, groaning deeply every time Otabek thrust into him. He felt hot breath against his ear, getting more audible with every movement.  
  
Yuri moved ever more desperately to meet Otabeks thrusts, crying out every time he did, until the muscles around him contracted hard, and with a final cry that was half sob Yuri spent himself between their bodies, pulling Otabek over the edge as well. He collapsed on him and kissed over Yuri's face and neck even as he slid from him.  
  
“Yurochka...” He brushed sweaty strands of hair out of Yuri's face, watching him closely.  
  
“I'm fine. Idiot.” Yuri didn't even manage to muster the smallest amount of vitriol, though, and just wrapped his arms around Otabek, pulling him into his arms. “I'm feeling pretty good, actually,” he whispered into his ear. “Thank you.”  
  
“My pleasure.” Otabek grinned to himself, burying his face in Yuri's hair.  
  
“I wanna be on top next time, though.”

"Anything you want."

 

* * *

 

When Otabek woke up, he was alone. He frowned, immediately reaching for his phone, smiling in relief at Yuri's messages.  
  


_Really had to leave, Yakov was bugging me. Didn't wanna wake u._

_Took ur sweater - it smells like u._

_Text me when u wake up._

_Wanna go for a ride later? Any kind is fine._


End file.
